


Special Relativity

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: After months of Doctor Crusher being on board the Enterprise, and watching her interact with Captain Picard, Deanna was able to recognize the difference between the Doctor’s emotions and the Captain’s toward one another.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Special Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> A little Beverly/Picard character study through the eyes of two people closest to them; Counselor Troi and Commander Riker.

Deanna was accustomed to most people on board the Enterprise trying to hide their feelings from her. It never worked completely, or for too long, but they were able to cloak their immediate emotions for a little while. Usually, it was the people she never spent too much time with. Deanna tried to be as open and available as possible, but the ship was big and not everyone liked to discuss their feelings with a stranger. She never pushed unless ordered.

Then there were the feelings of the people she was used to seeing every day, her team. Deanna tried not to pry or intrude, allowed them to cloud what they felt when they were not ready to talk about it. But she was so in sync with them that sometimes their feelings became hers, just for a moment. She would open her mind and allow herself to be wrapped up in what Geordie or Worf felt, share into Riker’s frustration, Wesley’s excitement. She always chastised herself for it after, but it was nice, to feel familiar emotions instead of rocky ones.

Doctor Crusher’s emotions were a challenge to Deanna in the beginning. She tried to understand how the Doctor was able to radiate warmth, care, nurture while doing her job, and keep her personal feelings tightly wound around her at the same time. Deanna would have had to really invade her privacy to figure out if Beverly Crusher was feeling anything on the personal level during her first few days on the Enterprise.

Instead, Deanna was able to understand the Doctor slowly, as they worked together and got to know each other better. She realized Beverly was not putting up a front, but that she was exceptionally good at compartmentalization. Deanna guessed that having to serve on a ship under the same Captain who had been responsible for her husband’s death would make Doctor Crusher cautious and reserved. But as they spent time together at sickbay tending to wounds, exercising, or simply enjoying a drink, Deanna realized that Beverly’s ability to control her emotions was not something she learned to do because of her new assignment. All the signs were there to suggest Beverly Crusher had been compartmentalizing for a very long time.

There were occasions, however, when the Doctor’s control slipped, and Deanna almost drowned in the intense feelings that flooded her entire being. At first, she thought it happened during chaotic missions when the away team came back wounded or in grave danger. However, after one specific incident, Deanna realized Doctor Crusher’s solidly build walls crumbled due to one reason: seeing Captain Picard hurt.

They always argued when he decided to beam down with the away team on missions he judged not dangerous. Riker tried to convince him first, but when Captain Picard go something into his head there was nothing to do about it. Beverly would try next. They never argued in public, but Deanna could sense it, even a room away; frustration mixed with fear, all wrapped up in amusement and fondness. She could never separate who was feeling what, not until the time Captain Picard was beamed back bleeding profusely from his left arm and collapsed on the floor of the transporter.

Deanna began walking toward him to assist but was paralyzed by the most intense fear she ever recalled feeling. She looked to her left, Doctor Crusher was frozen for a moment longer before she rushed forward, shouting for security to help carry the Captain to sickbay. Deanna tried to control her breathing. It felt as if Beverly was dumping the panic attack she felt on her. Deanna could almost read her thoughts, hear the _‘please, not you too’_ Beverly kept repeating in her mind.

The rest of that day had been the same. Every time Deanna walked into sickbay to check on things, she was almost assaulted by waves of strong emotions coming from Beverly. Fear reigned over the rest of them, but the Doctor worked diligently until the Captain was stable. Even then, she refused to leave his side, although her shift was long over. Deanna found her sitting on a stool, her head pillowed on her hands resting on the Captain’s mattress. She was going to try and convince Beverly to get some sleep in her own bed when Captain Picard stirred. Deanna froze, retreating behind a shelf.

She shouldn’t be watching, but she could not help it. The feelings waking up with the Captain made her feel warm. He was confused, but calm. When he placed his palm on Beverly’s head she jumped up, jerking awake and clutching the hand that woke her. A strangled breath left Beverly’s throat as she checked his vitals, still clutching the hand.

Captain Picard grunted. “I’m fine, Doctor.”

She snorted. “I should hope so. You almost died on me, three times!”

“Doctor…”

Beverly walked around his bed, checking monitors and tapping at her tricorder. “I told you this mission seemed too easy to be this easy. And I was right.’

“Doctor…” Captain Picard coughed, grunting at the pain the strain brought on.

“You can’t even breathe right, Captain. Do not tell me you’re fine!”

“Beverly!”

Deanna almost stood at attention, even though his frustration and command were not directed at her. Beverly froze while she keyed something into one of her devices. Her shoulder’s tensed and she turned. Deanna smiled as she felt the tension fade, the same fondness she had sensed before replacing it. Captain Picard smiled at his doctor.

“I’m perfectly all right.”

Beverly clutched the device she was holding. “Don’t you ever do that to me again. That’s an order, Jean-Luc.”

Captain Picard smirked at her. “Yes, Doctor.”

After months of Doctor Crusher being on board the Enterprise, and watching her interact with Captain Picard, Deanna was able to recognize the difference between the Doctor’s emotions and the Captain’s toward one another. Where Doctor Crusher compartmentalized, worked on them every day, and improved, Captain Picard simply _controlled_. He tampered down his most basic instincts and feelings a lot of times, and Deanna realized he usually struggled the most when Doctor Crusher was involved.

Every time the Doctor walked onto the Bridge, or the observation room where they were discussing a mission, Captain Picard’s emotions went on high alert. It was only for a few moments, but it was impossible for Deanna not to sense them or ignore. She would be slammed by a wave of warmth and excitement that almost made her gasp, and then alleviated by the cool control Captain Picard recalled on himself. All within a minute. He barely shifted in his seat, but Deanna couldn’t help looking down to hide her smirk.

She would never forget the one occasion when the Captain’s feelings toward Doctor Crusher got away from him. Deanna was having drinks with Riker after he was off duty. They were seated in a corner table and she was so wrapped up in their own cocoon she almost missed it at first. She gasped when she felt heat flood her, an intense need that wrapped around her and almost made Deanna choke on her breath.

It was the most primal kind, the one that went straight to her clitoris and made her want to slam Riker against the wall behind him and sink to her knees. He frowned, squeezing her hands. Deanna shook her head, smiling silently to reassure him she was all right. But someone in Ten Forward was not, and they needed release. She turned in her seat and saw Beverly at the counter. She wasn’t in uniform. Instead, she wore a pale pink dress, silk and with no back. A man was leaning on the counter next to her, talking to her. Deanna frowned. The man was interested (although Beverly was not) but he was not the source of the emotions.

She froze when her eyes landed on Captain Picard. He was standing by the entrance of the bar, hands fisted tightly against his sides, breathing heavily. Deanna could sense the frustration that followed the lust, the remorse for having those primal needs toward someone he considered a good friend. And yet, the Captain could not stop it, or did not want to. Seeing Doctor Crusher with that man was stocking an already raging fire.

Deanna smirked when Beverly all but dismissed the man trying to offer her a drink, turning toward the entrance of Ten Forward. Her eyes found the Captain’s, and they stared at each other for a moment. Captain Picard turned around and marched out. Deanna caught Beverly’s eye when the Doctor turned around and motioned toward the door with her head. The Doctor only hesitated for a moment before springing out of her seat.

Deanna smirked.

“What was that all about?” Riker said, playing with her hair.

She turned to him with a smile. “Just helping out a friend.”

Riker liked to think he had some authority over Captain Picard, especially when it came to talking him out of taking risks, but he had to admit Doctor Crusher’s went a long way more than his. It was a different type of authority she had, however.

She could talk Captain Picard out of most things, succeeding where Riker usually failed. She could command the Captain to sickbay with one look and an arch of her right eyebrow. She was always around after particularly grueling missions to talk to him, help him carry the burden when Riker could not.

He enjoyed watching them together. Deanna might be good at sensing people’s emotions, but Riker was skilled in reading people’s body language, and theirs was the biggest tell (although he wasn’t sure if either one was aware).

Whenever they were in a dangerous situation, Captain Picard would always place himself between Doctor Crusher and the peril, even if she wasn’t in immediate danger. He would shield her until they were back to safety. But what intrigued Riker most of all, was the fact the Doctor Crusher allowed the Captain to do so.

She was a strong woman, an experienced doctor, and never afraid to beam down on any missions, but she felt comfortable letting Captain Picard protect her. It was like a well-practiced dance that had begun a long time ago. Sometimes it seemed like the Captain and the Doctor were each-other’s orbit, keeping the other safe at all costs.

Doctor Crusher liked to grip Captain Picard’s forearm when they were in danger or she was worried. It was such a subtle movement that Riker didn’t notice at first. Both were so accustomed to the contact that neither flinched nor fumbled. They held the other until the danger was over, and then they went back to orbiting around the other’s presence until separated.

Riker wondered if he should mention any of this to Captain Picard. But Deanna had access to their emotions and still did not meddle. He assumed it would happen when they were both ready.


End file.
